Bad Luck
by Star127
Summary: Jinx is a mare with the worst luck. Nightmares of her mother death haunts her as she tries to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop leave us alone!" A voice screamed

"Aaaarg!" A cream pegasus screamed as a brown pony pinned her wing under his hoof

"Why should we do that?" One of them smirked "You seemed to have something that belongs to us"

"Please leave us alone, I..I.. don't.. know what you're talking about" The tan mare begged

"Dont lie to us" He smacked her with such force she fell to the floor

"MOM!" The young pegasus yelled trying run to her mother's side but the stallions hoof pinned her down as forces started to pull her feathers off.

"Where do you think your going?" The stallion asked stepping on her wing as she screamed in pain

"I'm going to ask you one more time where is it" The blue stallion started to lose his patients as her stood in front of mare

"I don't know what you're talking about" She replied trying to stand on her hooves

The stallion smacked her again as blood splattered on the floor "You little bitch lets see if you speak after your daughter has no wings to fly with" He singled his friends who started to stomp harder on her wing as the bones could be heard breaking

"Stop live her alone I don't know what you want!" She yelled as her daughter screamed in pain "You're lying handed it over" He stomped on her rib cage in anger as she gasped for air

Tears ran down the her cheeks as the young filly witnessed her mother in pain. She wanted to run to her side but colt pull off her feathers as her wing went limp the room started to darken around her. "She fainted" the stallion said looking at his friend "Her mother won't be saying anything anymore, its time to go" The blue stallion said as his friend followed after him.

'_Whats going on, where am I' The pegasus asked her self_

'_Jinx' A voice called out _

_She walked closer to a shadowy figure 'Mom?...'_

'_Jinx I'm sorry I couldn't protect you' Her mother said 'I'm sorry sweetie' she hugged her daughter_

'_It's not your fault mom' Jinx hugged her back _

'_Jinx I have to go' Tears form on her eyes 'I'm sorry sweetie' she petted her head_

'_Where are you going?... Wait from me... please don't leave me' Jinx rand after her but it seemed that she was getting further away 'please don't leave!' _

"Hey Kid can you hear me" A voice called out

'_I'm sorry'_

"Come on kid stay with us" The voice called out "Were almost there"

'_I don't want to leave you' Jinx said_

"Can somepony help us!" The voice yelled

'_I know sweetie' _Her mother hugged one last time as Jinx eyes opened as a glimpse of a blue coat was in front of her. Fear took hold of her as she pushed herself away landing on floor she cringing in pain, slowly backing away as her surroundings seemed to spin.

"Easy kid were trying to help you" The blue mare stepped closer. Jinx took a few steps back as the room started to bracken. "The doctors just want to help" She said as a brown stallion slowly approached them.

"Stay...Away…" she said trembling

Sighing she turned around to talk to somepony "You want to give this a try? I think I'm just scaring her" A yellow mare walked tours Jinx '_She looks like mom'_ she thought "Mom…."she called out before fainting. "Mom?" the yellow mare said out loud as the doctors carried the pegasus filly away.


	2. Chapter 2

A cream mare opened her eyes slowly taking the surrounding of her room '_**another nightmare'**_ she sighed getting outta bed as a thump could be heard from the other side. "Sorry boy, are you okay?" she asked as a grey puff-ball ran tours her wagging his tail Jinx happily petted him head. "How about we go for walk after I get ready?" She said as puff-ball ran around her in circles. Walking into the bathroom the reflection on mirror made her stop '_**I lost my wing that day'**_ She moved the stump slowly '_**I also lost a my hearing on my right ear and a bit of my sight in my eye that's why I have Chuck'**_ Jinx looked in the mirror as Chuck stared at her "I'm okay boy, all hurry up" she smiled brushing her teeth and mane.

Walking down stairs Chuck followed after her. Putting on the her favorite blue hooded and the leash on chuck collar she walked outside as a cold breezes sent a shiver down her spine "I hate the cold" she said as Chuck started the pull her along the path.

"How about we get something to eat?" Jinx asked as Chuck wagged his tail moving her to the of the way as a flower-pot crashed next to her.

"Sorry" a mare with a red main said out the second floor window

"Its okay Rose"Jinx said waving as they walked away "Thanks boy, how about we go to sugar cube corner" she said as chuck lead her to the shop

"Hello and welcome to sugar cube corner" A pink mare happily said from behind the counter "Oh hi Jinx" she smiled

"Hi pinkie" She greeted "Can I two apple muffins?"

"Sure thing" She grind placing a paper bag on the counter

"Thanks Jinx smiled placed three bits on the counter

"No problem" Pinky pie waved like crazy as they walked away "Hey Jinx" she stopped looking at the pink mare "Fluttershy is looking for you,she seem worried about something" nodding her head she head out the door.

"Okay chuck let's go to Fluttershys cottage" She said as he started to walk in the direction of the cottage '_**Wonder if Fluttershy is okay?'**_

It was a peaceful walk torus Fluttershy house. Jinx walked in silence as chuck would warned her if there any danger close by. '_**It looks like a nice day'**_

The clouds moved as a blue pauses raced in the sky "Hey kid"

She place the dag on the ground to greet her "Hey Rainbow, what are you doing?"

"The weather team has us moving the clouds down south"

"Why are you doing that?"

"They need major rain since the drought last week"

The clouds drifted over then as Chuck tried to move Jinx out of the way. It was too late as it purred on her. Jinx was soaking wet as her mane cover her right eye and chuck's fur flatten draping on the ground. "You all right kid" the blue mare asked

"I'm okay Dash" She moving her mane away from her face

"Are you sure?" Dash asked as she nodded

"I have to go, have fun at work" Jinx said picking up the dag as it ripped dropping the muffins on the ground and she felt like crying

"Don't cry kid, I'm sure that Shy has some great snacks for you so don't get upset" The rainbow-colored mare a sure her. Nodding she started her walk '_**wait how did she know that i was going to Fluttershy's house I never mention it'**_ she thought as she carried chuck on her back looking back the rainbow-colored mare was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy hummed happily as she feed her animals for the upcoming winter **_'Oh I hope that my little friends are going to be okay for the upcoming winter'_** The yellow Pegasus thought as a knock came from the door.

"Coming" She replied softly walking tours the door

"Oh my, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked seeing Jinx covered in mud as Chuck fur was covered in small branches and leaves "What happened?!"

"I'm fine" She responded as the yellow Pegasus usher her inside "One of Rainbow Dash clouds rain on me, I tried to make my way over here since chuck can't see with all the fur on his face " She said as Fluttershy placed a towel on her head "Thank you, after that I fell a couple of times and dumped into a couple of trees" she finished explaining drying herself off

"I'm glad you're safe" Fluttershy smiled "You should take a shower, all take care of Chuck" nodding in agreement she walked up the stairs "Are you going to be okay up there?"

"All be okay don't worry" Jinx a sure Fluttershy as she disappeared into the second floor**_ 'I hope that Chuck isn't giving her any trouble'_** She thought running her right hoof against the wall making sure not to bump into anything. Reaching the door at the end of the hall there were three butterflies the decorated the wooden door. Walking into the bathroom Jinx placed her hoodie next to the sink**_ 'this reminds me of when I was younger'_** She thought walking into the warm bath _**'Fluttershy took care of me for a long time ago'** _Jinx smiled at the old memorize.

* * *

><p><em>"Fluttershy fluttershy look at what found" A small cream filly ran through her<em>

_"Slow down Jinx, you're going to get hurt…." It was too late as the small fillie was face down on the ground "Oh my... are you alright" Fluttershy raced to the fillies side_

_"I'm okay I just want to show you…" She looked around a butterfly flew away "Its gone…" She said sadly as her hoof dug into the ground_

_"Don't cry" The yellow mare comfort her "Lets get you clean up" she said taking a handkerchief out of her sable bag to clean Jinx's face "So what were you going to show me?"_

_"It was the blue butterfly that you been trying to be friend" she explained as the handkerchief cleaned dirt of her face_

_"That was nice of you" Fluttershy smiled down at the fillie "How about we go visit the butterfly" She said putting the handkerchief away as Jinx smiled_

* * *

><p>A knock came from the door "Jinx are you okay in there?" Fluttershy voice called from the other side "I'm okay Fluttershy" She responded get out of the tube as hooves could be heard walking away.<strong><em> 'I wish that those day never ended'<em> **The cream mare was lost in thought as she dried herself off as a voice called out **_'Jinx! Jinx!'_** looking around she voice echoed in the bathroom_ 'What's going on, why does my head hurt?'_ she held her head as her pink mane cover her face **_'Come on Jinx come back don't give up!'_** the room became darker Jinx backed away in fear _'I...I need to leave'_ she opened the door and racing down stairs.

Down stair chuck could be heard running around as a soft voice called after him "Don't worry Chuck I'm sure that she'll be down here in a minute" Hoof steps could be heard running down the second floor.

"Are you causing trouble little guy" A voice came the bottom of the stars chuck ran tackling Jinx onto the wooden floor "Okay I missed you two" she smiled giving him a hug trying to come her nerves _**'Its wasn't real, I'm just imagining things'**_

Soft giggles could be heard "Aren't you two cute"

Jinx blushed placing Chuck next to her "Pinkie pie said that you wanted to talk to me?" she stood up as the walls behind the darkened closing them in

Fluttershy smiled "you need to wake up"

"What?" she looked around seeing the cottage disappeared "What's going on" Jinx stared at fluttershy

"You need to wake up" the yellow mare repeated "Its not your time" the room flashed white as Jinx snapped her eyes opened

"Jinx i'm so glad you're awake I thought I've lost you" A mare with dark purple mane in braced her

"Whats going on! how are you?" Jinx pushed her away feeling the cold stone floor underneath her. Glancing around the mare stared at her as two pairs of eyes looked at them from behind metal bars "Where an I?….."

* * *

><p>Hey guy's glad you like the story :)<p>

If you wonder what Chuck looks here you go:

(http) :/ mtalstar127 .deviantart art/ Chuck -498464713

Just take away the spaces and ()

you like me to draw any other pictures for this story just ask im working on the cover image :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Jinx…" The gray mare asked stepping closer to her

"Who are you?..." Jinx backed away

"Its me Silver Heart" Silver stopped in front of her "Do you remember how I am?" She asked staring into her eyes. The cream mare backed away shaking her head no **_'This is bad if she can't remainder…'_** The gray mare thought as her mane cover her face.

"She awake" a stallions voice can from down the hall as hoof steep could be heard "So it is true" he glanced at her "Well it took you long enough" A brown stallion smirked opening the steel door "Well move along there's someone who wants to speak to you two" he said as Silver walked out the cell. Jinx shaking in fear did not move earning an anger glare from the stallion "Get out her now!" he yelled "Silver get out here before I lose my temper" The stallion order her.

"Jinx we need to do what he says" Silver slowly approached her

"You have three seconds to get her out here, before a drag her out myself" The stallion warned Silver Heart

"You're going to have to trust me" The gray mare took Jinx's hoof as they walked out the cell

"Are you done wasting my time" He said angrily "You two come along, I don't want them to cause any trouble" The stallion order the guards by the jail cell whom followed quickly "Silver bring her a log and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"I can't promise you that" Silver glanced at the terrified mare next to her

"Oh whys that I thought she was your girl" He mocked her seeing the cream mare stop

"Jinx you need to keep moving, all explain everything later" The gray mare repeated like a broken record

"Don't you sound disappointed" The stallion grinned "She really is broken, what a pity" He laughed as Silver glared at him "What did I hit a nerve" He smirked "You going to try something, I wouldn't if you want to keep her safe" She looked at the mare next to her

"Shouldn't you be taking us somewhere" The gray mare said walking past him as Jinx followed after her

"What can't take a joke" He laughed walking behind them

The brown stallion continued throwing insults at Silver as the walked down the hallway she just smiled ignoring him and continue like it was a normal conversation. Jinx keep quiet not knowing what was happening she glanced at Silver seeing pane in her eyes as the stallion keep taking. Reaching the end of the hall they enter an elevator taking to them to the top floor the door ding as they stepped out of seeing the surroundings they seemed out of place. The floor was made out of marble as the walls shined white, the reached two wooden oak doors with a single star. The brown stallion knocked on the door "Men keep an eye on them" he said before walking in "Yes sir" The saluted

"Jinx when we go in there try to stay calm" She stopped taking a breath " I know things seem confusing right now and all explain everything I promise"

"How long?" The cream mare asked as Silvers ears feel back not wanting to look at her "How long have I been here? Please tell me"

"We meet five years ago but we been here three years" Silver looked at her "I know that this might seem crazy but we been together for a very long time I've always looked after you" She looked at Jinx as the door open letting them entered.

Walking into the room two red eyes stared at them "Hello girls" A black mare said

"Hello ma'am" Silver said as the mare walked troughs them "Know now no need to be so formal"

"Yes of course ma'am….uh Jeta" The gray mare found it hard to say as Jeta stopped in front of them

"It good to see that you're okay Jinx" Jeta put her hoof on her face as Silver glared at her "No need to get mad i'm just glad my champion is still alive"

"Yes of course ma'am" she said staring at wooden desk in front of her

"Now Jinx can I have a word with you in private?" Jeta asked as Jinx looked at the gray mare beside her "Don't worry you won't be too far away from each other"

"If you don't mind ma'am it would be fro the beast if I stay in the room" The gray mare said as Jeta looked at her 'What are you planning'

"Silver wait outside" The black mare said as Jinx glanced at her "I will not repeat myself"

"Yes ma'am" Silver said stepping out of the room as she sat on the marble floor. It felt like an eternity waiting out side of the doors she paced back in forth in tell the door creaked an Jinx stepped out.

"She wants to speak to you" she said a boding eye contact with the grey mare nodded entering the room

"You ask for me ma'am" Silver said closing the door

The mare stood in front of her desk "How long is it going to take for her to regain her memory?" she asked

"A month or so as long we don't trigger too many events at once" Jinx explained

"That's too long I need her ready for a match tomorrow" Jeta explained getting closer **_'Are you serious the only reason she like this is because of the fight you put her in'_**

"If I force her to remainder she might secluded herself from everyone" The gray mare explained

"Well then you should get to work" Jeta said walking around Jinx "Unless you want me to take her of your hands" She said as Silver eyes followed her "What cat got your tongue"

"No ma'am I just believe that forcing her to regain her memories is going to force a situation that you wouldn't like" She explained

"I'll make you a deal" Jeta smiled "You have a week help her in tell them you are going to take her matches and one of my newest pet" She said placing a hoof under Silvers chin "So what do you say let her live for a day or a week"


	5. Chapter 5

'_**You're gambling with some ponies life, she not a toy you can take apart and put back together whenever you feel like it'**_ nodding Jeta grin "That's a good girl" she said walking to door behind her desk opening it she called out "Come on out" a filly walk shivering in fear as Jeta closed the door "Here take her I know you won't disappoint me" the fillies cote was covered in dirt, leaves were tangle in her mane

"Can you walk?" Silver asked the filly who simply stared at her "Here get on" She needle on the floor as the filly climbed on her back

"Make sure Jinx is ready for next week and the girl is ready for tomorrow" Jeta said sitting down

"Yes ma'am" Silver said leaving the room

Jinx waited on the opposite side of the of the doors as the guards went back to patrol. Silver Hearth stepped out "Lets go Jinx" She said walking away as the cream mare followed after her

"Why is there a filly on your back?" Jinx asked try to keep up

"I'm training her" The gray mare answered honestly "We need to get back" She pressed the elevator button

"Training? for what?" Jinx asked as a ding could be heard

"I train ponies for battle, Jeta likes to have fun" She explained stepped inside

"Battle? what do you mean? are we at war? why are we bring children into this?" The cream mare asked question after question

"No were not at war, children like this little filly get picked up from the streets, trained and then put to fight" silence glumed over them "I didn't catch your name little one" Silver said over her shoulder

"Don't have one" She whispered

"Didn't you mom give you one" Jinx looked at her "Where are you from?"

"I don't know maybe somewhere north" She said more confidently as the elevator doors opened

"Why don't we continued this conversation in the cell" Silver walked through the jail cell as the brown filly, Jinx followed quietly. Eyes followed them walking past the cells some yelled others screamed in pain '_**I wish things could be different' **_Silver thought a white stallion guard opened the door '_**Looks like she's going to keep an eye on us'**_ she glanced at guard.

"This is are stop little one" Silver needle on the ground letting the fillie hopped off "Why don't you talk to Jinx while I get a few things" She nodded as the gray mare walked away

"Why don't we get the leaves out of your mane" Jinx sat in front of her "How long have you been here?" she asked seeing Silver take a small box from under the bed taking a small bag out

"Six years I don't really remember any other place" She explained as Jinx mussel remove a leaf

"If it makes you feel better I don't remainder being here" She smiled at the filly as Silver talked to the guard "You really don't have a name? is there something everyone calls you?"

"No not a proper name the guard ponies called me 205 everyone got a number" She explained Jinx stopped staring at the young filly

"Girls i'll be back try not to cause any trouble" Silver walked out of jail cell as they both nodded

"205...how about we give a real name what do you say" The cream mare notice a smile on the fillies face "I would like that"

"Okay how about Swift risk" The filly tilted her head "You're right its more of a Pegasus name how about ACE charm" She looked confused "No you have a glimmer of hope in you how about Stardust" Silver notice the fillies ears flicker as her tale mode back in forth "Stardust it is" Jinx petted her headed

"Hey i'm back" Silver saw them smiling "Did I miss anything" she walked in with a bag on her back

"Nothing much just found out her name" Jinx smiled

"Oh really, what's your name little one?" The gray mare asked placing the bag on ground

The filly looked at Jinx how nodded "Its Stardust"

"That's a nice name" Silver smiled "So how about we get you cleaned up seems like Jinx got most of the leave out of your mane" The unicorn guard brought in a washtub and water into the cell "Here you go" She placed three bits on his hoof

"Come here little star let's get you cleaned up" Stardust sat in front of her "The water is cold sorry about that"

"That's okay i'm just happy to get clean" Star smiled as Silver placed her in tub

"So Star has anyone thought how to fought?" She asked washing her mane

"No I was runt" She looked at her reflection

"Don't worry after this i'll teach you some basic to get you through tomorrow" Sliver smiled at her "Jinx can you get the cover from the bed" The mare nodded "Okay time to get you dry" Silver lifted her as a thin sheet cover her "Why don't you dry off before we begin practice" she walked away

"Okay" Stardust dried herself off revealing a dark red cote, her mane being a mix of light blue and navy blue

"Here I got you something" Silver said pulling a small blue hooded out of the bag "Make sure that you wear it outside of the match if you wear it opponents can use it against you" Stardust nodded taking in the information "Okay Jinx were going to practices stay here tomorrow you'll both practice together" She walked over to the bed pulling out a letter out of a wooden chest "Here its for you it will explain what's going on" Silver handed a letter nodding Jinx took it "Well see you in a little bit" Jinx looked at the envelope it had her name written in the front opening the envelope there were three letters

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jinx,<em>

_If you are reading this the we lost are memory again and woke up with a stranger mare by your side. She's your wife don't worry if you can't remainder it will all come back in time by now you meet Jeta don't trust her she always has a plan against you and Silver. I wrote this letter a week after we arrived I don't know if anything has changed since then make sure to keep a log or note's of everyday occurrences. Here are some things you should know Matches (_**_has she told you about this?_**_) are Jeta's fun way of messing with her prisoner or pets as she likes to call us. Each individual pony gets three fights a week after each match you get a small a mouth of bits for food, water..etc. If everything goes to plan we will be out here soon _

_wish us luck_

_Jinx_

_Dear Jinx_

_Its been a year since the last letter we have not lost are memory. Silver got injured in one of the fights and won't be able to fight for a while Jeta said she is only allowed to fight a single fight a week since her injures a permanent. Silver is int happy about this she been ordered to train new recruits I hope everything works out okay._

_Wish us luck_

_Jinx_

_Dear Jinx_

_Its been a two year since the last letter I have been declared champion were one step closer to leaving. Silver doesn't fight because of her injuries but she keeps training new ponies Jeta said its better for her. I've been losing sight of my surroundings and things seem a blur in my head theirs a chest under the bed a blue note book should be there inside are letters like this explaining thing around this place make sure to listen to Silver _

_Wish us luck_

_Jinx_

* * *

><p>Jinx place the letters on top of the bed she bragged a small wooden chest out a single rose was carve on top. Opening the chest a blue note book sat on top looking through the book there was a picture of her and Silver a smiles on their faces. Flipping through the book she looked at the last entry there was blood on the page '<em><strong>Fought Bowers weak points hind legs, he also has a small turning radius wish I knew this before i'm losing too much blood this is the last entry hope everything works out...' <strong>_

"That was good practice Stardust" Silver said earning a smile from the young filly "I think your ready for tomorrow lets get some rest" The walked back noticing Jinx reading a blue note book as tears ran down her cheeks '_**I hope everything's all right'**_ the cream mare looked at them and ran to hug Silver Hearth "Hey everything is okay don't worry everything will work out" she nodded "Why don't you head off to bed with Stardust all sleep on the extra bed I got" in agreement the said their good nights as drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx woke up in a darkness five mirrors stood in a circle "Hello…" she looked around

"Hi" "Hello" "nice to meet you" "Took you long enough" four voices responded at the same time

"Who's there...show yourself" Jinx looked around

"Where right here" A light pink filly jumped in place

"Just look at the reflections" A male voice called from behind her

"Your still an idiot are you" A dark red mare said from her right

"Try to be nice seems like she lost her memories" A light green mare fixed her glasses "Looks like she freaking out" the mare pointed at Jinx as the cream mare started to back away

"Wow little lady try to stay calm" A sky blue stallion said standing in front of her like a brick wall

Nodding she turned to face the three mare's "What's going on...where's silver"

"Still going about her" The red mare walked out of mirror "Were trying to help you idiot"

"Sorry about her truth be told this is her nice side" The green mare placed a strand of hair back in place "Let me introduce myself i'm Melody" she fixed her glasses "The grumpy mare there is Diana" The red mare glared at Melody "The little one here is Wish and the big guy behind you is cold hearth but he goes by Vince I don't really know why" She flipped through a small journal

"It's nice to meet you" Jinx smiled at them

"You're taking this quite well" Melody looked at her

"Yea last time you were all crazy running around it was funny seeing everyone chase you" Wish giggle "You should do that again" she grinded

"It just feels like a meet you before like this isn't the first time that this has happened" She explained as they smiled

"It's mighty nice to see you keep us close to heart" Vince petted her head

"Stop babying her" Diana punched him

"How are you guys really?" Jinx looked around seeing Diana grinded wanting to answer, Melody flipped through her book as if the answer were written there. Wish plaid with a stuff animal '_**wait where did that come from?'**_ Vince looked away not wanting to answer the question "Can someone please tell me"

"Were you" Melody looked at her "Were each a small part part of you"

"If your suppose to be me then why do you look so different?" She asked

"Well we could look like you but last time we tried that you freaked out" The green mare fixed her glasses "Is that right Wish"

"Yup we look like friendly ponies from your memorise" Wish smiled walking up to the fifth mirror "This is Lilly she doesn't say much but she really nice, see" She held up a stuffed blue cat "She made this for me"

"How come she not out here?" Jinxed asked the young filly

"She not coming out you're going in" The pink filly looked at Jinx as everyone stood behind her "Diana why don't you give her a hoof"

"Hey don't I get a choose or something" The cream mare tried to fight back

"Shut up if she says you need to go then its my job to help" Diana explained

"Hey wait" She reached the edge as Diana let her go

"Have a fun time" The red mare yelled as Jinx fell into a pit of darkness as images flashed in front of her eyes

* * *

><p>Jinx shoot out bed sweat dripping of her face "Did you have a nightmare?" Stardust rubbed her eyes "No it was a normal dream until the end" She answered as Stardust hugged her "It was just a dream all be okay" Jinx hugged the young filly looking around for Silver Heart but she wasn't there "Wheres Silver?" The red fillie shrugged stepping out of bed as Jinx walked over where Silver was sleeping seeing a letter on top of a blanket address to her. The letter said '<em>Jinx I have an early mach I tried to tell you but you two seemed peaceful in your sleep. I should be back before you're up if not I left a few bits on the cover tell the guard and he'll bring you guys some food. Dont do anything to anger them wish me luck' <em>"Look like its just you and me for now" She smiled

Silver limpeted out of the arena blood and bruises cover her body Jeta waited for her at the end of the hall "That was fun don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am" The gray mare nodded blood dripping off her face

"Who's your injure" Jeta put a hoof on Silver's chest seeing her cringed "You can still back out don't want to keel over on me"

"No ma'am I will keep my word" Silver said trying to stay balice

"Good to hear" She smiled "You there take her to the infirmary and tell the nurse to take an xray of her chest" The guard noded as she walked away "Don't die on me now" she wave off

"I wouldn't count on it" Silver responded as the stallion lead her to the infirmary

Silver limped down the hall stopping outside the cell as sofa giggles could be heard '_I'm glad she feeling better'_ she smiled walking inside "What's so funny?" She asks as there smiles disappeared

"What happened? are you okay?" Jinx asked seeing the mare cover bandages

"I'm fine its not the worst thing that happened" She walked up to then

"Are you sure I mean you don't look so good" The cream mare looked worried

"We should get going you both need to train" She ignore the previous question "Lets get going" Silver left not waiting for them '_I hope I can hold out for the week'_

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes ago- infirmary<strong>

"You need to stay in bed" The nurse held Silver down

"I need to go" She tried to stand

"The injuries you suffered to day need time to heal" A white mare looked at the x-ray showing 4 broken ribs "The injury that you suffered around your rib cage and hearth is what worries us"

"Can I still fight?" She asked as the doctor glanced at her

"I wouldn't encourage it you can barely stand" The white mare looked serious "You broken four ribs and fractured two. From your past injuries your heart can be in danger we need to monitor you for twenty four hours "

"A'll take my chances" She stepped out of the bed

"I have you my opinion what you do is your on option" She walked over to her desk "Take this they'll help with the pain" Silver nodded taking the medication "Come back tomorrow" Nodding in agreement she left the infirmary


	7. Chapter 7

"Silver! wait for us" Jinx called out after her "We know you're in a hurry but were not going to be any use if we get lost" The gray mare stopped looking back them "You know for someone who's hurt you can move fast" nodding Silver Hearth walked in pace with her "So where are we going if you don't mind me asking"

"I know! I know!" Stardust raised her hoof "Were going to the training grounds" She smiled looking at the gray mare "Is that right ma'am"

"That's right little star, its right up ahead" She pointed at a door in front of them "Inside are multiple rooms that each pony can train in" Jinx nodded walking into a long corridor with multiple steels doors ponies walked along the hall "Keep up try to ignore everypony else" Stallions and mares turned to look at them

"Hey Silver heard about the match today" A red stallion walked up next to her

"Not now red" Silver glanced at him

"Yea okay i'll talk to you later then, glad to see you're okay Jinx" He said trotting away

"How was that?" Jinx asked as they stopped in front of a steel door with the number 15 painted on it. Silver single her to go inside everypony staring at them Stardust was the first to walk in Jinx followed her, the gray mare looked at the ponies around seeing then whispered to each other.

"Okay were safe to talk in here" The gray mare sighed "To answer your question that was Red he goes around gathering information on ponies. If you need to know something he's your guy for the right price of course"

"So we shouldn't talk to him" The young filly looked at her

"You can talk to Red just be careful in what you tell him you don't know what he use agents you" Silver explained "Stardust why don't you warm up, Jinx grad that sword lets see if you remainder some of your combat skills"

"This wont hurt you right?" Jinx used her nuzzle to pick up the sword

"No don't worry this are just for practices its made out rubber so it won't hurt anyone" Silver bent the sword "Now this are tricule spheres" She held it in front of her "This are made from a mix of magic and steel they are use as offense and defense maneuvers, Stardust do you remainder what I should you yesterday" nodding she walked up to them. Silver place the sphere in front of her the young filly placed her hoof on top of the sphere wrapped around it "You see each sphere reacts differently for every class of ponie. Earth ponies are strong and fast the use the sphere for basic attacks, Pegasus are fast and medium built they use the sphere for defense against stronger opponents attacks, Unicorns are fast but weak built they really use the sphere magic is there best defense when they use the sphere it would most likely be around there horns" She finished explaining "Why don't you try to attack Stardust" Jinx looked at Silver and shook her head no "Stardust remainder its just practice we don't want any-pony getting hurt" The filly nodded stepping closer to Jinx.

"I promise not to hurt you" Stardust said before running tours her, Jinx backed away as the filly throw a punch. Silver stood watching '_**Come on Jinx I know you're still in there, I don't know how much longer i'm going to live'**_ Stardust quickly mode to the left throwing another pouch Jinx jumped back using the sword she swung for her feet the filly feel back as the cream mare stood over her the sword on Stardust neck

"Okay I give up" Stardust looked up at her. Jinx placed a hoof on her hoof on the fillies chest and started applying pressure "Jinx? this isn't funny you're starting to hurt me" She looked into her eyes there were no emotions, no remorse she wants to kill her

'_**Did something trigger an event'**_ She placed a hoof on Jinx shoulder "That's enough she not trying to hurt you" Silver moved her away from the filly

Dropping the sword Jinx blinked her eyes "I'm sorry Stardust i'm so sorry"

"Jinx do you remainder what happened?" Silver asked helping the filly up

"Yes, I don't know what happened I just lost control" She answer looking at the ground "I'm sorry Stardust" '_**That's odd we never had an isolated attack like this I better have the nurse take a look at her'**_

The young filly stood next Silver "I'm okay just little scare"

"Can you walk?" Stardust nodded "Good Jinx, Stardust follow me" Silver walked to the other side of the room a large locker stood next to the wall opening the metal doors revealing a blue wing "This is yours Jinx it was specially made for you, would you like to try it?"

"What is it? its not going to help I know I can't fly" She move her stump

"That's the point you can't fly other ponies have the advantage over you. This wing is use for defends but I seen you use it against others in battle" She answered taking the wing out of locker "Just try it on if you don't feel comfortable we can remove it" She said

"Okay" Jinx answer as Silver strapped the wing on her right side "This feels weird"

"That's because the magic in the wing hasn't taken effect" She said making sure everything was on right "Why don't you stretch just stay calm and it will all come back to you"

"Alright" Jinx took a deep breath as the wing reacted to her movements "Have I done this before?"

"You just to wear it all time it should be like second sense to you do you want to keep it on? we can take it of if you like" Silver said

"No i'm okay with keeping it" Jinx flooded the wing into her side

"All right then let's go to the infirmary after that we can get lunch before Stardust match" She smiled at them "Well then least head to the third floor" They walked out of the room

Walking down the hall eyes followed them Silver Heart didn't notice three figures following them in tell someone tapped on her shoulder "What is it" Silver said turning around to face them before anything was said a purple aura grab her and Stardust "What are you doing put us down" the gray mare order

"Come on Silver were just trying to have fun" a mares voice said

"Viper put us down this instant" Silver said as they floated in mid air

"Of course ma'am but not until Jinx learns her lesson" Viper looked at them smiling

A crowd surrounded them Jinx stood in the center as a large stallion came forward as the crowed cheered "You were lucky to beat me last time let's see if your so lucky this time" Jinx started to back away

"Viper listen to me she can't fight" Silver told her

"Yea sure, why don't you let Bowers take care of that" Viper said placing them next to her "Just enjoy the show"

The crowd grew around them "I don't know what you want" Jinx took another step back

"Ouch" He placed a hoof on his chest "Can't believe you forgot already" Browser stroked her face

"Don't touch me" She removed his hoof

"Theirs the girl we all know and love" He grind

"Get on with it Bowers" A voice yelled from the crowded

"Lets give them a good show" He said as throwing the first punch '_**This is browser wait what did notebook say' **_She thought dodging the first punch '_**His weak point are the hind legs'**_ flashes of the notebook came to mind. Browser throw another pouch she quickly dodge to her left seeing an opening she quickly kicked his left leg. He stumble on his side trying to regain balance quickly charging at her. '_**Try to bodge quickly he may be slower them other earth ponies but he can still deal a lot of damage'**_ Jinx dodged quickly as he turned to face her, glaring Browser keep throwing punches the cream mare did her best to bodge each one.

"Viper this has gone on for long enough" Silver looked at her "She not going to fight back"

"The shows just getting started i'm sure she'll fight back sooner or later" Viper said flatly

"Unless she kills him" Stardust said both mares turned to her and quickly back as screams of pain came from the fight

Browser had Jinx pinned down underneath him "You think I would fall for the same trick" He kicked her "What got nothing to say" He kicked her again her main covering her face "I guess she's done" The crowed cheered his name. Jinx stood behind him kicking his leg Browser fell on the ground he glanced at Jinx a grin appeared on her face as the cream mare eyes wore emotionless "There you are" She placed a hoof on his face "What are you waiting for?" He asked grinning. The cream mare repeatedly stomped on his face blood bripeded on the ground Browser manage to push her off, standing the mare sat on the ground he throw a punch Jinx blocked with her right wing. She started to laugh everyone in the crowd became silent "What's so funny" he backed away "You're going to die" She said in a low voice "What?" Browser asked she ran up to him face to face "You're going to die" Jinx smiled before starting to beat him again Browser fought back the best he could.

"Viper let me go things are getting out of control" Silver tried to escape the magical grasp

"Why is she doing this?" Viper looked at her

"I tried to warn you, put me down this needs to stop" She looked at Jinx as she keep kicking Browser

"Okay" She placed both of them on the ground

"Viper when I calm her down enough make a barrier to separate them" She told her "Stardust stay here"

"Yes ma'am" Viper looked worried as the scene in front of them was getting out of control, Silver walked into the circle slowly making her way next to Jinx

"Jinx its me Silver do you know who I am?" Silver stopped seeing her ears flickered "I need you to back away from Browser" She took a few steps closer the cream mare place her hoof on his nick "Look at him Jinx his done try to think of what you are doing" She was now standing behind her singling Viper to get ready "Jinx his not going to hurt you" Silver placed a hoof on her shoulder Jinx ear flickered again "Silver…."Sliver took this as an opportunity she quickly pulled her off him Viper set a barrier around Browser as the crowded backed away making there way out of the training hall. "Jinx I know you're still in there" She watched the mare stumble on to her hooves "Silver... i'm... sorry…" The cream mare reached out for her before collapsing on the floor Sliver ran to her side "Jinx wake up honey please wake up I just got you back" Looking around she notice a red stallion "Red go get the guards and nurses from the infirmary please" The stallion nodded racing out of the training grounds Viper sat next Browser tears in her eyes Stardust walked up to Jinx sitting on the opposite side of the gray mare "Is she going to be okay?" she asked "I don't know" Silver answer placing a strand of hair back in place.


End file.
